


Ren's Pokémon Journey

by RedPandaGod



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Agender Character, Female Character, Gay Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaGod/pseuds/RedPandaGod
Summary: Join Ren as they start their Pokémon journey in the Kalos Region! They'll make new friends and catch new Pokémon but they must be careful...as something very strange is afoot.{On Hiatus}





	1. The Beginning

\- Day 1 -  
Today. Today is the day I start my Pokémon journey.  
My name is Ren, and I'll be leaving home today. My mom made me wait two years before I started my journey because she thought I wasn't ready yet. My mom also gave me this journal to write in while I'm on my adventure. My growlithe, Hiro, and I are very excited. I'll be picking up my starter pokémon from Professor Sycamore soon and I can't wait! I wonder who I'll choose, the blazing Fennekin, the chippy Chespin, or the bubbly Froakie.  
-  
Ren said their goodbyes to their mother before leaving the apartment they lived in behind. They were nervously excited as they walked down the sidewalk, Hiro following close behind them. Ren pulled out the map their mother gave them, staring at it for a moment. "The professor's lab shouldn't be too far..." They mumbled quietly. "Come on Hiro let's look for the professor's lab! Mom said it was about 30 minute walking distance from the house." Ren smiled down at Hiro, which made him bark happily.  
Ren passed many people as they walked swiftly down the sidewalk, they were so excited they almost missed the turn to the professor's lab. They chuckled lightly before carefully crossing the street with Hiro. Opening the front door to the building, Ren saw a secretary sitting at the front desk. She looked up from her papers, "You must be Ren, are you ready to receive your starter Pokémon?", she asked smiling. Ren nodded quickly with a goofy grin. "Professor Sycamore is on the third floor waiting for you, take the elevator up." The secretary explained as she pointed to the elevator.  
Ren nodded in anticipation as they picked up Hiro into their arms and got into the elevator. They nervously tapped their foot as the elevator slowly went up. The door suddenly opened, revealing Professor Sycamore's office. Ren smiled, stepping out of the elevator and setting Hiro back on the floor. Professor Sycamore stood in front of his desk, sitting upon it were the three different pokémon Ren had to choose from.  
"Hello there, you must be Ren. We're going to have to hurry... I kind of lost some important papers that I need to look for." The professor chuckled, greeting Ren cheerfully. "Hello professor.", they greeted cheerfully. "I see you already have your first Pokémon with you." Professor Sycamore said as he knelt down to pet the growlithe. "Yea, my mother got him for me when I was ten, since I couldn't start my journey." Ren answered. "He is such a lovely growlithe and by the looks of it a pretty strong pokémon." He said patting it's head and standing back up, "Now for the most important part of you journey, choosing your starter pokémon." Ren's eyes glimmered brightly, they were so excited. Their eyes scrolled over each pokéball that sat on the table. Ren picked one of them up and opened it, out bursted a Chespin! They smiled and kneeled down to hit. "Hello chespin, my name is Ren and I'm going to be your trainer.", "Chespin ches!" It cried happily as it smiled. "What a good choice. Now here are your pokéballs, your Pokédex, and a few potions. Have a safe journey." Professor Sycamore said before turning to his files in the drawers of his desk. Ren smiled as they put away the supplies into their black backpack. Calling chespin back into his pokéball they said goodbye and left the lab. 

"Come on Hiro, we have to go to Aquacorde Town," Ren said as the stared at the map, "We need to hurry up and catch the train." They said as they started speed walking to the train station with Hiro close behind.

A few hours later, they were finally in Aquacorde Town. It was around lunch time when they made it here and decided to stop at the café. Ren smiled as Hiro barked happily next to them. "Let's get you and our new friend, something to eat." They said cheerfully. They entered the small café and went to the front counter. The cashier greeted them, "Hello, what can I get you today," "I would like a sweet and sour poké macaroon, a cappuccino, and any pastry you would recommend me." They answered smiling. "Alright it'll be ready in a few minutes," "Alright." Ren answered handing him the money. They stood for a moment as the watched the cashier go in the back.  
Ren's eyes shined as they saw the little tray the cashier had when he came back. "Alright, here is your cappuccino, the sour and sweet poké macaroon, and a cinnamon roll as today's special." He said smiling as he politely handed Ren the tray. "Thank you." They answered taking the tray as Hiro barked happily. Ren chuckled as they took a seat at one of the outside tables. "Alright chespin, come on out." They cheered as they let their new chespin out of its pokéball. "Ches- chespin ches-!" It called out happily as it stood on the ground next to Hiro. "So, should we give you a nickname?" They asked looking down at the chespin, which made him jump up happily. "Alright," Ren chuckled, "How about, Ollie?" They asked, and chespin's answer was nodding his head frantically and happily. "Alright, Ollie it is, do you like him, Hiro?" They asked looking down at Hiro. He barked happily and wagged his puffy tail. "Alright now who's hungry?" To which, both Pokémon cheered. "Here you go boy," They said handing Hiro the sour poké macaroon. "And for you, Ollie." They then handed chespin the sweet poképuff. Both pokémon called out happily as they ate their poké macaroons. Ren smiled, as they began eating they're delicious cinnamon bun.

Once they finished up at the café, Ren called back Ollie into his pokéball. They stood outside the café for a moment, with Hiro at their side. "We'll need to get some more supplies before we go into the forest." Ren mumbled as the looked at the map for a moment. "Look! There's the shop." They exclaimed to Hiro and pointing to the door. Hiro barked back, wagging his tail quickly. "Come on Hiro." They beckoned as they walked to the shop.  
Ren entered and was greeted by a cashier. They waved back before looking around the shop. "We're gonna need some antidotes, and probably some more potions. I heard that there are a lot of bug types in the Santalune Forest." They explained looking down at Hiro. Ren picked up two antidotes and two more potions and went up the front counter. "Will this be all?" The cashier asked, "Yep." Ren answered smiling as they paid the cashier.  
Anticipation courses through their veins as they exited the shop and walked over to the bridge to the Santalune Forest. "Are you ready, Hiro?" Ren asked looking down at their growlithe. He barked ecstatically and wagged his tail, he was so ready. This only made Ren chuckle, "let's go." They said as they crossed the bridge.


	2. New friend in Santalune Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short, I'm going to be really busy with art this month and next month but I'll do my best to update!

It's been about 2 hours since Ren entered the forest, they sighed as they stopped. They sat down as their legs were really sore and they even battled a few caterpies while in the forest. They removed their backpack, grabbing a water bottle as Hiro laid down next to them. Ren quickly drank from the water bottle and panted. "You know, this forest is pretty peaceful." They chuckled looking down at Hiro.  
Suddenly a tall girl ran past them screaming, which made Hiro jump up quickly. Ren's eyes were wide in shock, they had no idea what just happened. Then, out of the dappled tree leaves was a large flock of furious fletchlings. Ren screamed and followed behind the mystery girl. Hiro quickly followed behind as he barked angrily at the fletchlings. They ran behind the tall girl and grabbed her wrist, the two roughly tumbled down into bright green bushes, with Ren accidentally landed on top of the strange girl as Hiro hopped in behind them. The two stayed quiet and unmoving as the flock the fletchlings flew away.   
Once the scene was cleared Ren greeted the girl as they looked down at her, "Hi, my name is Ren." "Rowan," She answered, "Could you get off me now?" She asked looking up at Ren. "Oh, sorry." They moved off of her and stood up from the bushes. "So what happened?" Ren asked as Rowan stood up from the bushes, leaves sticking out of her long brown locks with a blue headband against it. Ren chuckled lightly as Rowan shook her head to get the leaves off. "Well, I kind of attacked one too many fletchlings and they got mad." Rowan answered. "You should be more careful next time," Ren chuckled looking up at the girl. "So, how long have you been a trainer?" They asked getting out of the bushes. "Oh, I've only started yesterday here, but I came from the Unova Region so I've been a trainer for a while." She answered following behind. "Wow! That's so cool!" Ren exclaimed as their eyes sparkled in amazement. "Have you made any friends here, yet?" They then went on to ask. "No, I haven't." Rowan answered, "Then, you can come with me! We can have a journey together! I just started it today." Ren explained ecstatically. "Sure, I mean you did save me from that angry flock of fletchlings." She giggled. "You can help me catch and train pokémon and I can keep us from getting lost." Ren smiled as Hiro barked and hopped out of the bushes. "Oh my gosh, who is this cutie!" Rowan then knelt down to the growlithe. "That's my best friend, his name is Hiro and he's a growlithe." Ren explained smirking. Hiro gave a goofy smile as he looked up at Rowan. "He's so cute!" Rowan said as she pulled out pokéball. "Let's have a battle! I want to see how strong your growlithe is." She said grinning. "Alright! Come on Hiro!" Ren instantly going into battle ready mode. "Come on out Striker!" She yelled as a strange black and white pokémon bursted out of its pokéball "Woah! What kind of Pokémon is that? I've never seen that one before," "This is my best friend who came all the way from Unova region with me, Striker the blitzle!" Rowan answered cockily. Striker whinnied bravely as he stood in attack stance. "Alright, first Pokémon knocked out loses." Rowan grinned. "Alright! Go Hiro use Bite!" Ren yelled. Hiro growled loudly at the Blitzle and went to bite him. "Dodge it Striker!" Striker the hopped out of the way, "Use Quick Attack!" Striker then ran quickly towards Hiro and tackled him into the ground. "It's ok Hiro! Come on get up!" Ren encouraged. Hiro stood back up, "Hiro use Flamethrower!" Hiro roared loudly and a stream a fire bursted from his mouth, hitting Striker directly. "Yahoo!" Ren cheered, but once all the smoke cleared Striker stood valiantly. "Striker use Thunder Bolt!" Rowan yelled, Striker whinnied cockily, "Dodge it Hiro!" Ren commanded. Hiro stood their unable to dodge as Striker shocked with a strong lightning bolt. Hiro was knocked out... Ren had lost their first trainer battle.  
Ren pouted and quickly ran over to Hiro, "Its ok Hiro, return to your pokéball." Ren said as they pulled out his pokéball and with a red flash, called him back. "Wow, you're very strong!" Ren said standing back up. Striker whinnied triumphantly which made Rowan giggle. "Hiro was very strong, just not strong enough to beat my Striker." Rowan explained. "Then I'll just have to train more!" Ren answered encouragingly. "Thats the spirit!" Rowan encouraged even more, "but first let's get out of this forest." Ren nodded and pulled out their map from their backpack. "Follow me and we'll get out in no time!" Ren explained as the stared at the map.  
"How long should it take for us to get out of this forest?" Rowan asked looking down at Ren, "Should be about two to three more hours." They answered as the started walking. Rowan sighed disappointedly, she though it would be a lot shorter time, as she followed behind them. Striker followed closely behind neighing happily.   
"So, what's it like in the Unova region?" Ren asked as they walked through the forest, "Its not that different from here, but there are a lot of unique pokémon there." She chuckled. "Did you beat the elite four there?" Ren asked, "Yea, but on my third try. They were very strong." Rowan answered smiling. "Wow, so is this your first time here in the Kalos region?" They asked, "Yep, I've never been here before two days ago." She chuckled.   
"Alright, we should be in Santalune city before sun down." Ren grinned looking down at the map. 

Once the two made it out of the forest, while battling a few wild pokémon, they tiredly reached the Pokémon Center as the sun was setting. Audinos attended to their pokémon as Nurse Joy gave the two a warm meal. After that Nurse Joy brought blankets and pillows for the weary trainers to sleep in the main area. Once the two trainers finished their meal and got ready to sleep the night away. Ren was finally in Santalune City and they made a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy as I'll be posting new chapters almost every week!


End file.
